


after all these sufferings…

by sseundalkhom



Series: The Garland [19]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: he went home and something felt strange but familiar. the scent of his apartment was changed, like one night altered his life. he remembered when the first time he stepped into his own apartment and felt so wretched as if the whole world was stopped. he remembered when the last time he stepped into his own apartment and felt having the world for himself only. but tonight…





	after all these sufferings…

**Author's Note:**

> song recommendation for this story [Stay by Zedd and Allesia Cara on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/0dA2Mk56wEzDgegdC6R17g?si=8AM6jd06Tea0hGpZ0wlMsA)

He went home and something felt strange but familiar. the scent of his apartment was changed, like one night altered his life. He remembered when the first time he stepped into his own apartment and felt so wretched as if the whole world was stopped. He remembered when the last time he stepped into his own apartment and felt having the world for himself only. but tonight…

It all was brand new. Like happiness was there, but completely different compared to the happiness he used to know; it was the happiness that he never tasted before.

Like a total happiness. Like a good nightmare, he was afraid if he felt like this, it would disappear just in a blink. Like those scenes in dramas, he and Jeonghan watched in their miserable days.

A call woke him up from his reverie. He fished out his phone beneath his coat.

“Jihoon is speaking,” he said as soon as he picked up the phone.

 _“Where are you?”_ His step comes to a stop. The gentle voice of asking where he was right now, he tugged a smile. It was someone who breaking his faith and lighting up his galaxy at the same time, that person phoned him now.

“Still on my way,” he responded.

 _“Want me to pick you? I was getting off the office, start to depart,”_ Seungcheol told.

He looked around. “It’s okay, just a few metres from home.”

 _“Be safe,”_ a glint of worry flashed through his tone. Jihoon smiled, later he was nodding. He was happy to hear his tone, after all, seasons he went through without that voice.

“I know. Thank you.”

A small gasp was heard. _“As always, my prince.”_ Then the call was hung up.

* * *

Unlocking the door, feeling a thumping heart, he was shocked by a pair of arm snaking around his waist. A similar scent of smoked rose mixed with cinnamon, he found the man of his life. The scent of immature past blew him also at the same time.

“Good evening, my prince,” a cheesy line as always Seungcheol did in the past, something was unchanged by the time. Jihoon pulled a small smile, patting the hand on his waist.

“I thought you wouldn’t be this fast,” he responded.

Seungcheol hummed. “I know the shortcut to get here faster than you,” he mocked. Jihoon cracked a giggle. He really forgot how to get home faster when he was distracted with the new arcade installed at his area.

“Sorry,” he said, swinging the door opened and put off his shoes. He let Seungcheol closing the door just like the past, he would enter the home and let the older to shut the door for him.

The result, yes the older still did the same. Shutting the door, locking the door and putting his shoes before dropping his bag on the same spot he usually put his stuff in Jihoon’s home; something unchanged side he still had until today. He loosed his tie and sought for the younger male.

“Jihoon?” He called, sounding gentle.

The soft humming echoed throughout the room. He walked to Jihoon’s room and found the male grabbing a hoodie in bigger size and sweatpants.

“What is it?” He asked, without looking at the man and still busying himself at the chore.

Seungcheol tugged a smile as he leaned against the door and crossing his arm. “Do me a favour please,” he requested. The man stopped stuffing his wardrobe and sighed as he closed it.

“Is it always hard to shampoo yourself?”

The elder grinned widely, then nodding excitedly as if he wanted to be pampered by the younger.

* * *

The night went darker and the crowd outside slowly quietened down. As the night went deeper, Seungcheol put Jihoon wrapped around him, embraced him close to him and they gazed outside. Telling the world tonight they were together, side by side—no, actually Jihoon was spooned by the elder after he felt clean and thankful to get shampooed by Jihoon after many rough nights he spent to shampoo by himself and never felt satisfied like Jihoon did to him. Telling the world tonight he could be with Jihoon and somehow he just felt glad to be with the latter, instead of paying the night alone somewhere.

“Hoon?”

The younger hummed. His indifferent humming was a reminisce of the past. And Seungcheol liked that part, the bittersweet part when Jihoon was sulking because of Seungcheol’s steps.

“I miss you,” he said.

Jihoon nodded, “so do I. What’s new? I’ve been missing you all the time in my life if only I am right to not being a hypocrite person right now.”

“You admit it?” The younger hummed, _again_.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, burying his nose to the crook of his neck and smelling the scent of his. Baby cologne, Jihoon’s default perfume and his favourite.

“I should have done it earlier and be with you,” he added.

Jihoon stayed silent for a moment before he intertwined his own around Seungcheol’s finger and gripped it tight. “At least you are here with me now,” he assured.

“Yeah, I am here. But I’m still sorry about that past.”

“I know…but we can’t change anything that and go on living and not letting the history repeat itself.”

“…yeah, you’re right. And I’m sorry for many heartbreaks I have given to you.”

He whispered a growl, massaging the knuckle of Seungcheol’s hand. “Move on, can we?” Seungcheol gave a little nod. They couldn’t help but continued in life as a part of accepting the past to become their lesson for the future.

“You don’t mind to see my face first in the morning?”

The older escaped a giggle out his lips. “I’d love to see your face in my morning, every single day if you don’t mind.” He smiled, giving a small peck on the crook and resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder while they were eyeing the purple sky. The silence wrapped them around and they accepted it; just like those old golden days, letting the silence gulping them and the warmth of embrace coming behind.

* * *

 

The morning came. A sound of birds chirping at the hedge, the sunlight peeked behind the curtain and a beautiful view he saw in the morning. Seungcheol, the man who had been wrapping his arm around Jihoon all night, now he was paying all his time on staring in awe at the younger’s sleeping face. He could not stop smiling as soon as he woke up from his slumber and there he was, grinning goofily at him, leaving a small peck all over the male’s face without making him awake.

“Do you have fun?” a single whisper that broke his silence. The grin got wider than before. Again, he kissed on his forehead.

“….um, yes. I’m enjoying to see the art.”

The male lazily blinked his eyes. Actually owlishly he blinked his eyes, touching the elder’s cheek gently, he pressed a soft kiss against his lip.

“Hope you’ll like the art, Mr Choi.”

“I am.” His hand ran down the spine, held the man closer to him. “I always am.”

The younger male broke a smile. “Good morning, Mr Choi. I’m pleased to see you here.”

Seungcheol tugged Jihoon’s hand, kissed on his pale knuckles, then beaming. “Good morning, Mr Lee. I’m also pleased to be your side in the morning,” he said, “and I won’t leave you anymore.”

The latter nodded satisfyingly. From now on, he wished to not let the man out of his hand anymore. He would not let Seungcheol go, for the second time. 


End file.
